


Meet the Challenge

by dearmrsawyer



Series: pokémon au [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, more Louis being scared of bug types, pokemon trainer Harry trying not to hurt pokemon in battle, very professional ranger Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: Niall takes Harry to work day, so Harry can catch a pokémon. A little drabble set afterYou Teach Me and I'll Teach You.





	Meet the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://bit.ly/2DXdyZ9) you can find a doc with the names and images of every pokemon mentioned in this series, for those who need it!

“I’m surprised you haven’t spent more time here, being from Viridian City,” Niall says, surefooted as he leads the way through the increasingly dense Viridian Forest. There’s a clear well-worn path that travellers use to pass through, but the undergrowth is wild and uneven. Patches of long grass are spread all over, and the trees grow liberally, reaching into the path with a sense of ownership.

Harry is close on Niall’s heels, eager to learn from their resident ranger. His hair catches on the odd twig overhead. “We’re closer to Route 1, don’t get up this way much.”

“Quite the homebody for someone who suddenly decided to travel the world solo.”

Liam, Zayn and Louis trail a few paces behind, Louis with one hand firmly planted on Arcanine’s back.

“Is he really necessary?” Zayn laughs.

“Excuse me for wanting protection against the army of bug pokémon that live here.”

“It’s mostly Metapod,” Niall calls over his shoulder.

Zayn rests a consoling hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Are you worried you’ll be attacked by a Metapod?”

Louis aggressively shrugs him off. “We’ll see who’s laughing when you’re swooped by a Beedrill.”

The muscle beneath Arcanine’s fur twitches under Louis’ grip, making him jump. Zayn keeps laughing.

“Harry, why do you even want a bug type?” Louis says, trying to distract from the warmth flooding his face.

Harry spins around, bravely walking backwards. “A good trainer needs a well-rounded team. Bug pokémon are strong against some of the specialties used at gyms in this region. Like I read the Celadon gym leader uses grass types.”

“Fire types are strong against grass too. Why don’t you just borrow Arcanine here?”

Harry gapes. “I can’t use your pokémon in a gym battle!”

“Why not? Is it against the rules, Liam?”

“No, not technically,” Liam hums.

“It’s not about the rules! I want to gain experience with my own pokémon, it’s not the same if we haven’t trained together.”

“I’ll let you train with him if you promise we can leave this forest in the next two minutes.”

“You’re here for moral support, Louis, so act like it!” Niall shouts from up ahead. Harry giggles, then stumbles backwards over a tree root.

“Thanks for letting me tag along while you’re on duty,” Harry says once he’s righted himself.

“Anytime,” Niall flaps his hand in response, but then smacks it back against Harry’s chest. They both go very still, and the others freeze as well. Arcanine senses Louis’ ballooning tension and growls deep in his chest.

“Shh,” Liam hushes Arcanine with a pat to the head. To Louis’ disbelief, Arcanine obeys.

“We’re talking about that later,” Louis whispers into Arcanine’s ear.

“Harry…” Niall pulls him forward by the shoulder. They all creep forward after him, and Louis doesn’t see it at first, but then something forest-coloured moves in his field of vision and his eyes zone in on a Caterpie hanging off the trunk of a nearby tree.

He experiences a series of traumatising flashbacks to the Caterpie Niall welcomed into their home mere months ago, making itself very comfortable to Louis’ great discomfort, and he tightens his grip on Arcanine.

“You got this?” Niall asks Harry, who nods with very wide eyes, plucking a pokéball from his belt.

“Come on, Harry,” Liam whispers, rubbing his hands together.

“I choose… Eevee!”

Eevee appears, paws spread and tail flicking, ready for battle. The Caterpie crawls down from the tree and towards them. It chirps, rising onto its tail.

“Not terribly intimidated, is it,” Zayn says.

“There’s a lot of foot traffic through Route 2, the pokémon here are accustomed to people,” Niall explains, posture straightening.

“Thank you, tour guide.”

Harry scratches at his chin, as if considering his greatest challenge yet. “Eevee, try tail whip!”

Eevee darts forward, spinning at the last second to whack Caterpie with the full force of her tail. Caterpie wobbles off balance, tumbling backwards, but recovers quickly. It fires a String Shot at Eevee; she mostly manages to dodge it, but it catches the tip of her tail.

“Come on, lad, show it who’s boss!” Louis shouts. Leaves rustle overhead and he drops flat against Arcanine’s side, certain something’s about to drop on him from above. It appears to be nothing more than the wind, but he still scratches at his arm in paranoia.

Eevee looks back at Harry, awaiting her next command. He sighs. “I hate this part.”

Niall’s face twists. “Isn’t this what you do?”

“I feel bad battling wild pokémon,” Harry frowns. “They don’t have anyone to take care of them.”

“They’ve got Niall,” Liam grins. Niall gives him a thumbs up.

“Come on, Harry, please,” Louis groans. “You can take it straight to the Pokémon Centre to be revived.”

“You heard him, Louis’ on hand and ready,” Zayn grins.

Louis gives him a very emphatic middle finger. “I’m taking tomorrow off. Just knock it out!”

Liam whacks him over the back of the head. “You can’t catch a pokémon if it faints,” he says in disbelief. “_How_ do you not know this?”

“Caterpie has to choose me too,” Harry says anxiously. Caterpie advances.

“Oh my god, alright, just hurry up. Come on, Eevee!” He claps like he’s at a sporting match, hands above his head.

“Eevee, tackle!”

Eevee darts around the tree line and charges straight into Caterpie’s side. It flies backwards into a long patch of grass. Harry already has his hand wrapped around an empty pokéball, ready.

“Did it faint?” Liam asks. All of them but Louis inch forward; even Eevee tiptoes closer, nose wiggling. The lot of them jump when Caterpie’s antennae poke up from the grass. Harry throws the pokéball, which swallows Caterpie up in a flash of red light, and the five of them wait with baited breath as the ball wobbles once, twice, then goes still.

Harry whoops in triumph, retrieving his newly caught pokémon and receiving a series of victorious high-fives. He turns to offer one to Louis, who’s already left a cloud of dust in his wake as he races back to town and out of this nightmare-riddled forest.

“Well done, Harry! Drinks at the PokePub later on me!” he shouts behind him, waving them off as he sprints for safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find the tumblr post [here](https://dearmrsawyer.tumblr.com/post/186968386688).


End file.
